the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kioshi Uchiha
'Approval:' 11/20/17 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kioshi Uchiha has the trademark dark eyes and hair of his clan. He keeps most of his long hair braided just past his shoulders but what isn't in the braid falls loose to the sides of his face. He's got an athletic build but his baggy layers keep him modest. Kioshi wears a black short sleeved hoodie bearing his clan's crest in the back. He also wears a rain coat also bearing his crest that reaches down to his knees and zips from the belt to just above the nose concealing his identity when his hood is up and his coat is zipped all the way up. His swords are sheathed at his back forming a nice perch for Uzume. His deep gray trousers held up by his belt with his Kumo headband affixed to the front and his equipment pouch in the back and his two swords sheathed at his sides. Kioshi's trousers are tucked into his black sparing boots. 'Kioshi's Raven: Uzume' Uzume is a larger than average raven that wears a specially made vest with the Uchiha crest on the back. She's a shy creature but very protective of Kioshi. When she's not perch somewhere waiting for him or following him from above she can be seen on his shoulder. Strength: 4 Speed: 4'' ''Endurance: 3 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Animal Companion ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Sharingan Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. for Sharingan # Feathered Chakra - This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in feathered chakra, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild raven in flight. The user gains +3 to their Strength and Speed. CP per round Passive abilities # Companion: Uzume the Raven -''' Large raven that can assist Kioshi in battle '''Equipment *(6EP) 2 swords Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2000 * Ryo left: 2000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: ' 12/26/17 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7fgjgy/no_more_loafing_around_kumo/ - 4 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story''' Kioshi has been alone for the most part of his life. The death of his parents left him in the general care of his clan. He had shelter and food and aunts and cousins and uncles around but none of it was the same after his family died on a mission. The only thing that gave him solace in this darkness was Uzume, the raven his father had raised. Uzume was the one who came back from their mission with the news straight to Kioshi. Through all this his introverted personality kept him distanced from others. Category:Character